Agua, hormonas y acuarela
by Chisheccid
Summary: Tomó el pincel y empezó a dar color con cada movimiento de mano frenético, solamente estaba dejando salir sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos y algo que no podía descifrar, pero que con cada segundo lo llenaba de culpa, pero al mismo tiempo de paz.


Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Oda, hago esto con el fin de entretener.

AGUA, HORMONAS Y ACUARELA

Lo había escuchado sin querer y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Era una de esas mañanas en donde cada quién se dedicaba enteramente a lo suyo, y precisamente Usopp, paseaba por todo el barco mientras cargaba con una caja que contenía varios papeles en los cuales se podía ver claramente unos bocetos a carboncillo y tonos sepia.

El destino quizás, quiso hacer que el viento arrancase del pequeño equipaje un pliego de papel, y lo hizo danzar hasta la puerta semi-abierta de la enfermería en donde Chopper le daba instrucciones a Nami para hacer una cita más adelante. Según lo que pudo escuchar, debía encontrarse en determinado estado para llegar a un diagnóstico correcto y así encontrar el problema que tenía.

Había escuchado al doctor con esa entonación que solamente utilizaba con Zoro cuando se trataba de algo grave, y decir eso, era demasiado. Se atrevió a mirar por una pequeña hendidura de la puerta y observó que Nami, de espaldas hacia él, se arreglaba la ropa con delicadeza, como lo hacía siempre que no estaba segura de querer continuar con el día… Se quedó con la mirada en el infinito pensando en posibles heridas que pudiera tener la navegante, pero últimamente no habían tenido batallas, trató de dar con algún síntoma de enfermedad, pero no encontraba nada. La puerta se abrió lentamente para dar paso a Nami, Usopp se sobresaltó y fingió recoger el papel que había volado hasta el lugar, de seguro Nami le cobraría por estar fisgoneando, pero muy al contrario, la navegante apenas y reparó en la presencia del tirador y siguió con su camino hacia la cocina.

La vio salir de allí con un par de botellas llenas de agua y dirigirse hacia la proa para observar el mar mientras empezaba a darle largos bocados a la primera. Parecía pensativa, distraída en algún punto de su pasado mientras las gaviotas revoloteaban sin que nadie les tomara en cuenta. Usopp se había quedado postrado tras algunos barriles que aún quedaban por llevar a la bodega. No podía evitar sentirse abatido tras saber que quizás Nami estuviera en peligro, peor aún, al percatarse que la actitud de la muchacha no era la normal como cada vez que enfermaba, es decir, Nami era mandona y los ataques de furia eran continuos, pero cuando enfermaba se portaba delicada y consentida. Esta vez la notaba distante más que cualquier otra cosa. Debía ser algo grave.

Sintió una respiración frenética a su lado. Volteó para encontrarse con un Sanji que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. El alboroto no se hizo esperar. Sanji, con lo celoso que era con sus chicas no permitiría que nadie las observase de esa manera tan descarada como lo había estado haciendo Usopp. Empezó a corretearle por todo el barco mientras las cosas caían y Franky les gritaba continuamente que dejaran de comportarse como críos mientras corría tras ellos…

La tarde poco a poco fue cayendo, el sol tocaba tímido el agua del mar para ir a descansar después de un día agitado. Usopp, Franky y Sanji se encontraban en el puesto de vigía conversando, mejor dicho, tratando de explicarle a Usopp el complicado tema de ser mujeres, aunque claro, los otros dos hombres no eran lo que se llama expertos en ese tema, pero por lo menos, podían despejarle la preocupación a Usopp que había confesado el motivo de haber estado espiando a Nami de esa manera que bien pudo malinterpretarse.

Usopp no había entendido del todo, le habían hablado de hormonas, agua y sexo, No tenía sentido, es más, recién había aprendido esa palabra, la cual todavía se le hacía carente de significado. De todas formas, aún se sentía preocupado a pesar de que Sanji y Franky le hubiesen dicho que esas revisiones eran de lo más normal en una mujer, y más aún, cuando esta ya había mantenido contacto íntimo con un hombre. Usopp quiso recordar así las palabras que los mayores habían dicho de otra forma. Y era por eso exactamente por lo que seguía igual o más preocupado que al principio.

Usopp estaba consciente de que ya no era un niño al cual se le tuvieran que ocultar determinadas cosas, pero también aceptaba el hecho de que sabía muy poco o casi nada del tema.

Salió del cuarto de vigía dejando atrás la conversación de sus compañeros que poco a poco se iba poniendo más intensa. Caminó con dirección a ningún lado solamente para pensar y desalojar de su memoria toda la información que había adquirido, maldición, ¡Que ya no era un niño! Pero se sentía como uno al no saber cómo reaccionar ante algo tan delicado. Entre estar caminando con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el suelo, encontró un par de sandalias frente a su mirada. Nami.

Quiso mirarla de la misma manera, inclusive hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, pero no lo logró. De una u otra manera le llegaban a la mente imágenes que había soñado en ese pequeño transcurso de tiempo que no le facilitaban la tarea, en cambio, allí estaba ella con el pico de la botella rozando sus labios mientras sus ojos le mostraban cierta duda. Y antes que Nami pudiera decir algo, Usopp se apartó con una excusa, la primera que se le pasó por la mente y corrió hacia su taller recordando que allí había dejado sus materiales de dibujo y pintura antes del incidente. Ahora lograba recordar, se dirigía hacia un lugar abierto donde no pudiera ser molestado, es que moría de ganas por dibujar algo al aire libre y luego pintar el cuadro con las acuarelas que recién había comprado. Esa era la clave, debía dibujar y pintar hasta sacarse todas las ideas de la cabeza y empezó a trazar pequeñas líneas que pronto tomarían forma. Tan concentrado se encontraba en el dibujo que no se percató que alguien lo miraba en silencio para no romper esa magia que Usopp desprendía.

Tomó el pincel y empezó a dar color con cada movimiento de mano frenético, solamente estaba dejando salir sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos y algo que no podía descifrar, pero que con cada segundo lo llenaba de culpa, pero al mismo tiempo de paz.

Terminó el cuadro y ya era de noche, el taller tenía un aroma extraño que se confundía con el olor característico de las acuarelas mezcladas en agua. Usopp se sentó frente al cuadro para admirar el producto de sus dudas sin respuesta lógica: Era Nami, un boceto de Nami que se dejaba llenar por colores entremezclados que no definían para nada el color de la navegante. Suspiró de un alivio momentáneo, sabía por el matiz del lienzo, no sería la última vez que la retratase con ese sentimiento. Pensó en levantarse , dejar el retrato sobre el caballete y salir del lugar para respirar un poco de aire fresco, pues se sentía acalorado, más su objetivo se vio truncado por la delicada silueta de la navegante que lo observaba curiosa. En vano quiso Usopp ocultar la pintura, pues Nami ya la había visto toda, y el tirador no pudo hacer otra cosa que avergonzarse y salir del taller ya sin disimulo.

Ya no podía verla de la misma manera, saber que ella, precisamente ella ya había probado los placeres de la carne era una especie de estimulante, una morbosidad que nunca antes se había conocido. Había llegado a despertar en su cuerpo esa sensación que solamente lo abatía cuando estaba dormido, es decir, la excitación real y palpable, y no podía sentirse más que culpable por pensar en ella de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía esa loca necesidad de saberlo todo, de poder mirarla a los ojos y saltar hacia cada centímetro de piel desnuda e imaginarse lo que habría hecho. Si, era morbo en todo el sentido de la palabra, claro que Usopp sabía que Nami y Robin y todos –o bueno, casi todos- en el barco habían tenido por lo menos un contacto de esa categoría, y no por eso los andaba fantaseando, pero darse cuenta de la magnitud de todo eso, explicación de los dos hombres anteriores de por medio, había sido suficiente para llenar su cabeza con esas emociones.

Miró hacia su entrepierna y se encontraba exageradamente abultada y podía sentir que un líquido viscoso intentaba bajar por sus piernas. Intentó calmarse respirando profundamente hasta que sintió una mano delicada posarse sobre su hombro derecho. Un gritito se hizo escuchar en la oscuridad que lo envolvía.

—Los muchachos me lo han contado —Empezó Nami antes de que Usopp tuviera una posibilidad de escape. —Es normal, digo, es cuestión de salud, sólo que es un poco incómodo ¿sabes? Es incómodo que un reno te revise las partes íntimas mientras tu vejiga está llena de agua.

Usopp quedó perplejo, no esperaba tanta apertura y mucho menos que sea ella misma quien se lo había contado.

—También es normal tu reacción —Señaló hacia los pantalones de Usopp —no hay nada por lo que avergonzarse.

Si, era demasiado extraño, seguramente le cobraría una cantidad razonable de dinero por haberle dado toda esa información, y pagaría con gusto, solamente quería saber un poco más y despejar todas las dudas que tenía. Quería hacerle tantas preguntas, pero también tenía miedo de lastimarla haciéndole recordar el motivo de tener que estar en constantes revisiones con el pequeño doctor.

—Ahora, a cambio de la información que te di —Lo sabía —quiero el cuadro que pintaste de mi.

El pago le tomó por sorpresa, caviló un poco antes de aceptar, pues tenía miedo, el precio era demasiado bajo según él.

Caminaron hacia el taller de Usopp, encendieron la luz para encontrarse con un cuarto que pese a estar desordenado, parecía que todo estaba en el lugar correspondiente, inclusive las manchas de pintura desperdigadas por todo el lugar, parecían parte de la decoración. Hasta para ser desordenado se necesitaba de ese arte que solamente Usopp tenía.

El artista descolgó del caballete el retrato para extenderlo con suma delicadeza, pero ni bien lo había hecho, Nami dejó el cuadro en el suelo para robarle un fugaz beso al perplejo tirador que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo para evitar el contacto. Y sintió que el mundo se convertía en algo parecido a los colores que había puesto sobre el boceto de Nami. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la navegante ya estaba intentando dar los primeros pasos hacia la puerta, él, con mucha más agilidad la tomó del brazo obligándola a voltear para así repetir lo que había hecho.

El beso fue tomando una profundidad que bien podría decirse sublime. Usopp poco a poco fue rompiendo esa timidez que lo embargaba y empezó a acariciar los cabellos naranjas de la muchacha. Necesitaba sentirla de todas las maneras que pudiera sentirla en ese instante y se deshizo de todas las inhibiciones al percatarse que Nami solamente se dejaba hacer, la miró pidiendo permiso para ir más allá, y ella, con una dulce sonrisa le dijo "Adelante".

…

La voz de Sanji se escuchó en todo el barco, la hora de la cena había llegado y todos debían estar allí a tiempo si no querían que el capitán arrasara con toda la comida. Nami se acomodó la blusa como pudo y puso los mechones de cabello desordenados en su respectivo lugar. Salió primera dejando a Usopp con un sentimiento entremezclado con culpa, sensibilidad, alegría y ganas de llorar.

Cuando llegó a la cocina lo recibieron un sinfín de carcajadas, palabras y gritos, pero sin duda, el mejor recibimiento había sido de parte de Nami quien le sonreía cómplice. Se sentó en la mesa, en el asiento que le correspondía que era justo el que estaba frente a ella. Mientras la comida duraba con sus típicas peleas por el último trozo de carne, Usopp se perdía en esos ojos que hace apenas unos instantes le habían demostrado algo más que puramente placer y no dejaba de preguntarse los motivos por los cuales Nami se había dejado acariciar de esa manera por él, y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber hecho algo prohibido y tuvo miedo de estar solamente creando sentimientos en donde solamente pudiera existir un juego.

Miedos que poco a poco, con paciencia, amor y comprensión habían ido desapareciendo, además, también había entendido tantas cosas desde ese entonces. Esa pregunta formulada hace meses atrás por fin tenía una respuesta. Sencillamente el amor había surgido de la manera más inesperada como sucedían todas las cosas buenas en la vida, y solamente el agua, las hormonas y la acuarela habían sido el detonante perfecto para avanzar un paso más.

Solamente les faltaba destaparse ante los demás, pues era injusto tener que hacer el amor a escondidas mientras la guerra se hacía visible a plena luz del día, pero para hacerlo completamente formal, aún les faltaba un tanto más, mientras, se conformarían con poder estar a solas cada vez que encontraban una isla y se escapaban para poderse amar.

FIN

_OOC al 100%, lo sé, pero a veces sucede que los fics se escriben solos sin la supervisión de un adulto XD._

_Dedicado a Gio que él me dio las frases correctas para esta locura. La del título, porque ese día debía hacerme un eco y debía tomar mucha agua y le hablé de una sola vez de hormonas, ecografía, agua y acuarelas porque debía hacer un deber con acuarelas. Y la segunda, la frase del final "¿Por qué debemos hacer el amor a escondidas cuando la violencia se practica a plena luz del día?", por eso y por mucho más, se lo dedico._

_Espero les haya gustado, y si me pasé con el OOC, sepan disculpar._

_Nos vemos en una pronta ocasión._

_Suerte!_


End file.
